If Twilight was real
by loving-this-twilight
Summary: Isabella Swan has always been teased because she had the same name as the Twilight character. But when five mysterious but beautiful strangers walk into her school she begins to get curious. What is Twilight was real...? Bella has read Twilight, so have the Cullens. What happens if they meet? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I thought of this the other day and I felt the need to write it so here goes! If it's in italics then it's straight from the books. By the way, in my story the Twilight books exist but not the movies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Twilight Saga! (The name of Bella's road and school is made up, so I guess I own that!)**

I used to live with my mom, Renee, but she fell in love and (eventually) married Phil whom I don't really like. A couple of months after the wedding I moved to Forks, with my dad Charlie. So at the age of 12 I flew from Phoenix to Forks; from sun to rain; from mom to dad. However on my 15th birthday my dad got a letter from England! It said he had been offered a job as Chief of Police in Bristol, England. It took me months to convince him that I wanted to move and that I wouldn't miss my friends too much, not that I had many. Finally we were on the way out of the states. It was my first time ever to Europe and I was really excited.

I really love living in Bristol; it was very much like Forks except everyone had English accents. The weather was pretty much the same, rain, rain, rain and more rain. We live into a two bedroom house in the city centre. My room is at the front of the house and it is painted pale blue. I have a computer and a phone to contact mom and a bed in the middle of the room. Tomorrow I start sixth form. I turned 17 last week.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted up the stairs,

"Yes, dad," I answered,

"Honey, it's 11 o'clock you need to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." I know I'm practically an adult but I don't mind my dad telling me when to go to bed. I put down my book, Twilight, and changed into some comfortable sweats and an old tee. I snuggled down under my quilt and settle down to sleep. I felt anxious. At least Kate would be there tomorrow. Kate was the only person who wanted hung around with me when I moved here.

I awoke to the sound of rain; not much of a surprise really. I got up quickly and showered. I dressed in my black jeans and a blue blouse. I grabbed a warm jacked and a granola bar on my way out. Charlie's car was already gone. I walked over to my truck, a present from Charlie for my 17th, I unlocked it and got inside. Quickly, I started the engine. I was running late. I parked near the main office, carefully I got out of my truck. I looked around, it was only a few minutes before I spotted Kate. I waved and walked over to her. She didn't really like me but at least I wouldn't be alone today.

"Hi," I said,

"Oh hey Bella," She replied looking down at the floor, "I was just thinking, maybe we shouldn't hang round together anymore. It's just Tanya and Irina asked me to be their friend soo…" She finished awkwardly. I just nodded and walked to my first lesson, which was gym. I couldn't compete with the Queens of the school. The morning passed in a blur and before I knew it I was in the canteen. I bought a sandwich and sat at a table, alone. Loads of people had laughed at me today. I mean who wouldn't. My name was Isabella Swan. They said things like 'Hey Bella, where's Cullen?' which I had heard hundreds of times. I was daydreaming what life would be like if I was the Isabella Swan when five people caught my attention. _They were nothing alike. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled, like a serious weightlifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. _

_The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet, they were exactly alike. _They were beautiful, chalky pale and looked as if they'd hadn't slept in a while. I gasped out loud. Heads turned away from the new comers to look at me. I blushed and looked down at the table.

When the new kids had sat down, I risked a glance at them. They were exactly like the Cullen's in Twilight. Fancy that five teenagers who look as the Cullen's are described and a girl called Isabella Marie Swan in the same school! I had to find out what their names were. I saw a girl, Tanya; walk up to the one who resemble Edward.

"Hi," She said fluttering her eyelashes, looking stupid, "I'm Tanya. Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen." He said in a musical voice, she laughed and then stopped when she realised he was serious. Edward glared at her.

"Oh sorry," she giggled, "It's just there's a girl called Isabella Swan here too!" I scowled. Edward smirked and looked over to me as if he had seen my scowl. I glance over to him and he caught my eye. I blushed and looked down, he was the most handsome person I'd ever seen. Maybe…No, I thought to my self. He could not be a vampire who was going to fall in love with you. It wasn't possible. It was just a coincidence. After all the books were only published two years ago.

**A/N Hoped you like it! Review if you want me to continue…. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here's the next chapter! Read and review guys! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, but boy I wish it did!**

The bell rang loudly in the canteen. I wasn't aware of time because I was staring at the Cullen's. Stephenie Meyer didn't do them justice they were perfect. Quickly, I got up. Moving quickly didn't help my balance problems so I tripped in the middle of the hall. Before I hit the ground I felt cold arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and blushed. I was in Edward's arms. He chuckled when he saw my red cheeks. I narrowed my eyes and he smiled.

"Be careful Isabella." He said as he put me on my feet and walked away. W-o-w he was even more handsome up-close. I shook my head and walked to my next lesson, biology. Edward wouldn't love a plain girl like me, it didn't matter that my name was Isabella (preferably Bella) Swan.

I stepped into the classroom and sat down in my usual seat, at the back. I was so absorbed in my daydreams that I didn't realise there was someone sat by me. It was Tanya. I blinked in surprise. Tanya was sat by me?

"Bella," she sneered, "I don't like you or anything but Edward was staring at you at lunch at I thought if I'm sat by you he has to look at me!" Of course, this was Tanya; it was all about what she could gain. In this case it was Edward. I felt jealousy erupt inside me. I shook my head once more. Edward was not mine. I had just seen the guy. What was wrong with me? Once again, my fantasies were interrupted by Edward Cullen; he was sat at the desk next to Tanya. She was talking to him, of course. I turned my head so I could hear what they were saying.

"So, Edward," she said twirling her hair, "Where are you from?"

"Alaska." He answered bluntly, I felt hope surge through me – maybe he didn't like Tanya

"Are you an only child then?" Tanya asked fluttering her eyelashes,

"No. I have 4 adopted siblings." He had four adopted siblings – just like in Twilight!

Just before Tanya could ask anymore personal questions Mr John walked into the classroom.

"Settle down class!" He yelled louder than necessary.

After the lesson, Edward rushed out of the classroom, followed by a very eager Tanya. I sighed and got up, he had been glaring at me all lesson. Either the boy had mental issues or I was more annoying that I'd thought. I hurried to my truck. Quickly, I drove to the nearest supermarket; Charlie often forgot to buy food! I walked up and down the isles trying to remember what I'd come for. An hour later, I was making fish soup. Edward's face kept running through my mind. I was just setting the table. As if on cue, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey, Bells." He sniffed, "Smells yummy!"

"Thanks dad, sit down it's nearly ready,"

"Bella, I told you. I can cook for you; you don't need to waste your time cooking." Charlie said sternly,

"Dad, I like cooking. Plus the most you can make is oven pizza!" he nodded and sat at the table. I served the food. After we'd eaten, I washed the dishes and said good night to Charlie. It was only eight o'clock but I was exhausted.

I lay down on the bed and read a couple more chapters of Twilight. I was going crazy. Of course Twilight was just a book! It was a total coincidence that the Cullen's had the same names and looked the same. Just like it was a coincidence that my name was Bella Swan. At 10 o'clock I finally fell asleep. I dreamed of Edward. I dreamed that I was the Bella Swan and I was beautiful and he loved me. But it was just that, a dream.

**A/N So this isn't my best chapter but I really wanted to show that Bella thinks very little of herself and that she loves Edward. Hope you like it. I will try and update at least once every day. Feel free to give me ideas of what you want to happen and I will try and include them! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is longer, yay! Review please. It means so much to me that people are following and favouriting this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.**

I awoke to the sound of rain, not much of a surprise. I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 7am, time to get ready. I untangled myself from my sheets and got up. Quietly, I tip-toed to the window. Charlie had already left for work. I picked up my towel and headed to the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the shower; I turned the shower to hot and relaxed my muscles. Today, was going to be a good day, I could feel it. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and got out of the shower. I shivered and pulled my towel around me. I raced back to my room and threw on a pair of jeans and a pink top. My stomach growled, I guess it was time for breakfast. When I got down stairs, there were pancakes and a note on the table. Curiously, I read the note.

Bells,

You were wrong when you said I could only cook pizza! Enjoy!

Charlie xx

P.s. I will be back late tonight, don't wait up.

I felt tears come to my eyes, that was so sweet of Charlie. Hungrily, I devoured the pancakes. Then, I slipped into my blue converse and got into the truck. Keeping an eye on the time, I drove to school. I arrived five minutes early. My hair was dripping by the time I got to English.

"Isabella Swan," Mrs Smith read from the register – I was just in time,

"Here, miss." I said, making my way to my usual seat. I sat down and looked around; Tanya was sat next to me again.

"Hello," I whispered to her politely, she glared at me. Oh no, what had I done this time. Quickly, I looked away. Mrs Smith began talking about why Romeo and Juliet is one of the best written works in history, while the class took notes. I felt eyes on the back of my head the whole lesson, I preferred it when Tanya ignored me. The bell went; I was just about to leave when Tanya put her leg out in front of me. I noticed it too late and went sprawling on the floor. I heard laughter erupt all around me. Among the laughter, I heard a growl.

"Bella, are you okay? How could you do this!?" Someone said angrily, I looked up and to my surprise saw that is was Edward who was defending me. Tanya was standing awkwardly under Edward's death glare.

"It doesn't matter, she no one, no one cares about her." Tanya said and although I was used her treatment, her words really hurt me. I began to sob, great just what I needed. Embarrassed I ran to the girls toilets. Once in a cubical, I broke down. I lost track of time. The lunch bell went and I got out of the toilet. My stomach growled I was hungry; I guess I'd have to face the school. Carefully, I washed my face and tried to make it look like I hadn't been crying. Five minutes later I was sat at a table, alone, with a cheese and ham sandwich which I ate in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Isabella," sneered Irina, I glared at her.

"What are you going to do with no Cullen to protect you?" teased Kate,

"Yeah, where's Edward?" Tanya said rudely in her horrible nasal voice. I straightened up and turned to face them.

"You think you're all so smart and original don't you? Do you not realise how often I hear the Edward and Cullen jokes. It's not funny. Oh and since when did a girl need a man to protect her? I'm fine without any Edward Cullen." I all but shouted at them. The last part was a lie of course, I was lonely and I had no friends but they didn't need to know that. After my speech, I swiftly exited the canteen. Sadly my clumsiness didn't want to help me out so I fell. Into Edward's arms, again. I blushed and got up quickly. carried on walking as if nothing had happened.

"Bella! Bella wait!" He called after me, I ignored him and carried on walking, he probably just wanted to tease me some more. Unfortunately, for me, he was very fast so within a couple of seconds he had grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him, anger all over my face.

"What do you want? To laugh at me some more?" I asked coldly.

"No, of course not. I just came to apologize for not standing up for you earlier." He said calmly,

"I don't need you to stand up for me." I said with no emotion in my voice. But inside I was swelling with joy – he wanted to stand up for me, he cared for me. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were butterscotch coloured, also he had bruise-like shadows under his eyes, and he was also paler than anyone I'd met before. And that was something because I was paler that paper. All of things seemed to add up in my mind. He was exactly the same as the Edward Cullen, but that would be he was a vampire and vampires didn't exist.

"I'm sorry you feel like that." He said, hurt in his voice, as he walked away. I sighed, I had just ruined anything he may or may not have felt for me. I felt a tear escape and I quickly wiped it away. I definitely couldn't face the rest of the school day, so I headed to my truck and droved home. Deep in thought, I showered and changed into some tracksuits. I lay on the sofa and picked up my Twilight book. I was on the page where they met James. He was just about to smell Bella when I heard a knock at the door. Who was visiting me? Charlie had said he wasn't going to be back 'till late so it wasn't him. I walked to the door and opened it. To my surprise, I saw Edward Cullen, looking more handsome than ever.

"Hi," I muttered, blushing, I looked a sight for sore eyes,

"Hello, may I come in?" He said politely. I blushed even more if that was possible.

"Y…yes." I stammered. I lead him to the living room. I sat down and he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, he looked shocked,

"Why?" he asked,

"For being a complete jerk earlier, I shouldn't have shouted at you. You were only trying to help." I said, blushing.

"Thanks but I need to apologize too. Isabella, Bella, I'm sorry for assuming you wanted my help and for being very rude." He said looking directly at me, I ducked my head and he looked around the room. A few seconds later, he spoke.

"So, you like Twilight?" he asked, I nodded.

"It's funny. We are both in it, aren't we?" Edward said, chuckling slightly. I nodded again.

"Do you believe it's real?" he asked me seriously.

"No," I said, even though after seeing him and his family I wasn't quite sure. There were too many similarities. They were all perfect looking, pale, had gold eyes, and they were missing yesterday when it was sunny.

"Do you believe it?" I asked him, looking him in the eye.

"Well, lets just say everything isn't as it first appears is it?" he said before getting up, I lead him to the door, confused, and saw him out. I read until 6 o'clock. Then, I made Charlie lasagne and put in the fridge with a note and then I made my way to bed. I spent the whole night trying to figure out what Edward meant. So in the morning, I had come to a conclusion but I was absolutely exhausted.

**A/N So I made this extra long! So what did Bella decide…? PM me if you have any ideas!**

**P.S. Review!**

**P.S.S. Review!**

**P.S.S. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so happy, I have 10 reviews and 250 views! Can we get the reviews to 15 with this chapter? Yes we can! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish Twilight was mine, but it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

I got up, showered and dressed. Edward wouldn't leave my thoughts alone. If Twilight was real, then why didn't we meet in Forks? Why didn't he hate me and run away because of my blood? It was stupid of me to waste my time thinking of a boy, who may or may not be a vampire. I would watch them for a few days and then make my mind up. Thank goodness today was Friday, I don't know how much longer I can last in this sixth form.

Ten minutes late, I was at school. I parked next to the shiny, silver Volvo and got out of my truck. On my way to music, I had a horribly familiar nasally voice,

"Oi, Bella!" she said, "Bella, come here!" I turned around,

"What?" I snapped at her,

"Just wondering why you don't just go back to Forks?" she said, thinking she was original,

"I've lost count of the amount of times I've heard that, and to be honest I wish I could." I retorted before I almost ran to music. Music was boring; I couldn't sing or play instruments so all I did was sit at the back.

"Good Morning class" Mr Peterson called, "Today we will be starting our pieces for the term. I will call on each one of you and you must play something to the class." I shrunk into my seat in horror; this was going to be embarrassing.

"Tanya, you first." She got up, walked to the front and picked up a guitar. She strummed a bit and then shrugged and sat down. It went like this for the rest of the lesson, the bell was about to go,

"Edward Cullen, your turn." He got up and walked over the grand piano and sat on the stool. I watched him. He looked like he'd just walked out of a movie. His long, delicate fingers swiftly moved on the keys. He was playing Bella's lullaby, but if was ten times more beautiful. He looked at me and smiled a heart-warming smile, I blushed. My breath caught in my throat, when I realised that if I was right about him, he could hear my heart thumping. I blushed even more, he chuckled. Then the bell went. I was making my way to the library when an icy cold hand grabbed my arm. I turned round in surprise, it was Edward.

"Bella didn't you hear me asking you to wait?" he asked, I shook my head. He smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me today?" he said, giving me a choice.

"Okay," I mumbled shyly, but he heard me. I followed him to the canteen; he bought us some food and led me to an empty table. I could feel the stares boring into my back. I stared at him; he was more beautiful than ever. Tanya broke me out of my trance.

"Eddie, why are you sitting with that? Come and sit with us." She said, twirling her lond blond hair. Edward narrowed his eyes before answering,

"I don't want to sit with you; I want to sit with Bella. So if you don't mind…" Tanya glared at me, her eyes full of jealousy and hatred. I looked at my feet. Edward handed me a sandwich, I took it and ate it quickly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked – maybe he it was just like the books, he was a mind reader but couldn't read mine.

"Nothing." I said, blushing. He sighed,

"I wish you'd just tell me." I blushed even more, if that was possible,

"Why do you care what I think?" He sighed again,

"Normally, I know what people are thinking but you're impossible to read." I chuckled, maybe Twilight was real.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Mostly you." I admitted, blushing.

"You look lovely when you blush," he said quietly.

"Thank you" I muttered, embarrassed.

"So, did you think about what I said yesterday?" he asked, if only he knew, I'd been up all night!

"A little bit." I lied,

"Really?" he asked surprised, I nodded,

"I think I believe in Twilight." I whispered, but if he was a vampire he would have heard. He simply nodded,

"Do you think I'm a vampire?"

"Yes." I answered simply,

"Why?" he asked, his eyes were pained,

"You don't eat. You have gold eyes. You can here me when I whisper. You moved from Alaska. You don't come in on sunny days and you and your siblings all look and have the same names as in the books." I said the list confidently,

"I think you're right Isabella Swan." I felt my heart flutter when he said my name, he chuckled and I blushed, surprisingly I felt happy. I didn't feel fear.

"I think I am too," I said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said smiling. I wanted to ask him where Bella was but it was a bit personal.

"I changed my mind, don't worry." His smile vanished,

"Please tell me, I'll jump to conclusions if you don't." he said, he looked at me, pleading. I couldn't resist him, I didn't want to.

"There's Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, you but where's Bella?" I asked, saying my own name was weird,

"She sat in front of me." He said, his eyes sparkling, I gasped,

"Me?" I asked, shock was evident in my voice,

"Yes, you,"

"But you could have anyone, why would you chose me?" I asked, it was true he could have any girl,

"You're beautiful," I scoffed and he carried on talking, "And smart, and kind and caring."

"I doubt that Edward." I said,

"You don't see yourself clearly at all." He said, sadly, shaking his head. At that moment the bell went. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, alarmed,

"I have gym!" I moaned, and stood up.

"Ditching is healthy sometimes, do you want me to drive you home?" he asked smiling, I nodded eagerly. He led the way to my tuck and sat in the driver's seat. I sat in the passenger seat and thought about my day. It was the best day ever, Edward chose me, I don't see why or how but he did. And that made me happy.

**A/N I'll update again tomorrow! Please review! The next chapter will be Bella's questions! Do you want it in Edward point of view or Bella's? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I had a request for Edward's point of view, so here it is. Thank you so much everyone, we have 15 reviews, let's aim for 20 for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

EPOV

The bell went and Bella groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed,

"I have gym!" She moaned, and stood up.

"Ditching is healthy sometimes; do you want me to drive you home?" I asked smiling – hoping she'd say yes, to my delight she nodded eagerly. I led the way to her truck and sat in the driver's seat. She sat in the passenger seat and stared out of the window. It was the best day ever, Bella chose me, I don't see why or how but she did. And that made me happy.

Ten minutes later we arrived at her house, I got out of the car and using my vampire speed, opened her door for her. She smiled beautifully and got out of the car. She walked to her door before turning to me,

"Do you want to come in?" she asked,

"Yes please," I answered politely. I stepped inside the house and inhaled. Her scent was even more mouth-watering than the book described. She led the way to the living room and we sat together on the sofa. I turned to look at her,

"So you have some questions for me?" I asked,

"Yes," she nodded; I motioned for her to ask them,

"Are vampires the same as the ones in the book?" she said,

"Yes," I answered simply,

"Did Alice write the books?" she asked, I shook my head,

"We don't know who wrote them." I explained, she smiled – she looked beautiful.

"Can you read my mind?" she asked,

"Sadly, no." I replied, I really wanted to know what she thought of me.

"Why do you live in England?" she asked,

"Because we had to move from Alaska and I felt a pull to come here." She nodded and paused, "Anything else?" I asked.

"Not for the moment, no." she said.

"Okay, my turn." I said, she nodded and I looked her in the eye. Her heart raced – it was lovely.

"What do you think of me?" I asked, fearing her answer,

"Practically the same as Bella in the books, that you're handsome and kind." She blushed, I wanted to kiss her but we had only just met and she didn't probably didn't love me.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked,

"Gold," she said blushing,

"Why?" I asked puzzled, I thought it would be brown.

"It's the colour of you eyes today," she whispered, embarrassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Bella, my favourite colour is brown because it's the colour of your eyes," I admitted, her heart missed a beat and her breathing stopped,

"Breathe Bella," I smiled; she flushed and took a deep breath. I reached my hand out to touch hers but the pulled it back. She looked hurt. I lifted my hand and stroked her palm. An electric currant passed through us, she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. She looked adorable,

"You look lovely Bella," I whispered quietly, she blushed and opened her eyes. Oops, she wasn't meant to hear that.

"Thank you," she mumbled and looked at the floor. It was 4 o'clock, Charlie would be back soon; I needed to leave.

"I need to go now Bella," I said sadly, she nodded, "But, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Her eyes lit up,

"I would love to," she said, her heart fluttering. I smiled,

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yes." She said and led me out. I went home to tell my family about my date if Alice hadn't already told them.

BPOV

I had a date, with Edward Cullen, a vampire. I smiled and rushed upstairs to the shower. I washed my hair. An hour later, after I'd blow dried my hair; I put on a blue blouse and a back pair of jeans. I was just putting on my lip gloss when Charlie came in.

"Bella?" he called,

"Yes dad?" I said, making my way downstairs.

"Wow, Bella you look nice," he said, surprised,

"Thanks dad," I said blushing, "Can you cook tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" he said suspiciously – well he was a cop.

"I'm going out," I told him, "Is that okay?"

"With whom?" he asked,

"Edward Cullen is taking me out for dinner," I said, blushing,

"A date? Okay, what time is he coming? Where are you going? And you have to be back by 11." He said quickly,

"Yes, a date. He'll be here at 6 and I don't know where." I answered of his questions before I sat myself on the sofa to read. The door bell rang half and hour later. I dashed to the door, it was Edward. I said good bye to Charlie. He opened the door to his Volvo and I got in.

"Hello," I said to him,

"Hi Bella, you look amazing," he said, I felt myself blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied as we drove away.

**A/N The next chapter is the date! Maybe even a kiss! Review please! :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I would just like to say thanks to ****milkecake, KristenStewart22 and ****Balletdancer5678** **for there amazing support and reviews, I am really grateful and your nice comments make me so happy that I smile to myself and everyone around me thinks I'm crazy! Keep reviewing everyone! Let's get to 20!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I was staring out of the window, in a comfortable silence, when I noticed the speed we were driving at.

"Bloody hell Edward! Bella was right!" I yelled, the needle was moving between 120 and 130. His eyes grew wide,

"What is it?" he asked, panic was evident in his voice, "I can take you home if you want?" I rolled my eyes, why would I want to go home when I could be with him?

"No, no it's not that. It's your driving! Slow down!" I said. He just sighed and the needle went down to 80, which was still to fast for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked,

"Surprise." He answered, smirking. I pouted and his smile grew wider, my heart sped up.

A few minutes later we were pulling up outside Bella Italia in Cabot Circus. Edward got out of the car and opened my door. I smiled, he was such a gentleman. He reached out to take my hand but took it back straight away. I frowned,

"You can touch me, you know." I said slightly frustrated, he smiled and reached out for my hand. I put my hand in his and sighed as the electric current moved between us. His cold touch was soothing. I followed him into the restaurant and a very familiar face greeted us, well him.

"Eddie, darling, hello," Tanya said, staring at him and failing to notice that I was stood right beside him. I scowled.

"Hi. Can I have a table for two?" he said harshly, not looking away from me. Tanya smiled at him and led us to a private table. We sat down. As she handed us menus, she finally looked at me. Her smile vanished.

"Why are you with her? Please tell me she's just a friend or cousin." Her eyes were filled with jealousy,

"This is my girlfriend and I am taking her out to dinner." Edward said, I smiled and felt my heart explode at the word girlfriend. Tanya glared at me and walked toward the kitchen. Edward looked at me, his eyes full of love.

"I hope you don't mind that I called you my girlfriend, I just hope that's what you want to be," he said smiling sheepishly, I blushed,

"Of course I don't mind Edward," I ducked my head and looked at the menu. Tanya came back, looking only at Edward she spoke,

"Are you ready to order?" I nodded at Edward and he pointed to me. Reluctantly, Tanya turned to face me.

"I'll have a coke and a mushroom ravioli please," I whispered, embarrassed by Tanya's stare. Tanya looked back at Edward,

"Do you want anything babe?" she asked, Edward growled.

"Don't call me babe. And I'll have a coke." Tanya smiled too warmly and walked away. I rolled my eyes and Edward,

"What your problem with the word babe?" I asked him sarcastically, Edward smiled,

"Oh, I have no problem with it when it comes from your lips Bella," I flushed but felt happy at the same time. Edward asked me questions about my childhood until the food came, thankfully it wasn't Tanya who brought it, it was a man.

"Your food m'am" he said, staring at me. I nodded but didn't take my eyes off of the beautiful god-like man who was Edward.

A few minutes later, I looked up from my food, to Edward.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked,

"Anything, love," my breath caught in my throat, it sounded so natural when he called me love.

"Does my blood sing to you?" I said quietly,

"Yes, but the bloodlust is overpowered by other feelings so it isn't really a problem." He admitted, I was intrigued…what other feeling could he have that were so strong?

"What other feelings?" I asked, after I had swallowed another mouthful of the food. I had a feeling that if he could've blushed at this moment, he would've.

"My feeling for you Bella," he whispered, I smiled and blushed. He lent forward without realising, "I love you Isabella Swan." I loved the way my name sounded when he said it. I felt my heart miss a beat as I stared into his beautiful, love-filled eyes.

"I love you too Edward Masen Cullen," I said passionately, as I lent forward, "From thee moment I laid eyes on you." I was in heaven; Edward Cullen was in love with **me.** A second later, I felt his cold, marble lips on mine. He kissed me sweetly. My heart sped up in reaction to his touch. I was just about to put my hand into his hair when I felt an icy cold liquid go down my back. I pulled away from Edward and looked up to see Tanya standing over me with a jug of coke.

"What the hell do you think your doing Tanya?" Edward growled. Tanya smiled at her,

"You shouldn't be kissing that!" Tanya said – I felt tears come to eyes, she was right, Edward deserved better.

"I love Bella and for some miracle she loves me back, so back off!" He yelled, I smiled at him gratefully. Tanya moved towards Edward and she wrapped her hands around his waist and pushed her lips to his. I stared on, heartbroken even though I knew Edward had no feeling for her, only for me. Forcefully, he pushed her away.

"Don't you dare kiss me again Tanya," he spat, pulling me up from the table.

"You have to admit it was a good kiss, Cullen!" she said, grinning.

"It was not. Bella and I are leaving, don't you ever bother us again." He growled. We were heading to the door when he stopped to talk to the manager,

"Good evening sir, how can I help you?" the manager said,

"I would like to report that waitress over there," he said pointing to Tanya,

"Why?" the manager asked, confused,

"She will not leave me and my girlfriend alone and she kissed me without my permission." Edward said angrily.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry. You can have that meal on the house and she will be dealt with. I am sorry," he apologized. We left, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N *happy dance* we have 25 reviews! Let's get to 30! Sorry this is a short one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Edward led me to his car and he drove me back to mine. I didn't want him to leave but it was ten to eleven and Charlie was expecting me home. I sighed,

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, with a loving expression on his face,

"I don't want you to leave yet," I blushed, he took his eyes off of the road and stroked my face,

"I love you Bella, but Charlie is expecting you and he won't let me take you out again if I don't get you back on time." He said, almost sadly. I smiled to myself; he wanted to take me out again. Minutes later, we were pulling outside my house on Westfield Road. Edward got out of the car and walked me to the door. I looked him in the eyes and I saw happiness and hesitation, we were now facing each other. Subtly, I moved closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. My heart fluttered and raced in response to his touch. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I edged my face closer. He pressed his cold lips to mine and kissed me passionately; I knotted my fingers in his hair and pressed myself to him. I didn't notice someone open the front door.

"What do you think you're doing?" my father yelled, I flushed and Edward pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there," Edward responded politely, I could tell that he was just as embarrassed as I was.

"I don't want you kissing my daughter like that, do you understand? You only just met the girl!" Charlie shouted,

"Dad! Edward's my boyfriend, he can kiss me if he wants." I said, before Edward had a chance to reply. Edward looked at my father,

"Sir, I love your daughter more than anything and it feels as if I have known her for years rather than for a few weeks. I'm very sorry and if you'll excuse me, my parents are expecting me." Charlie scowled and motioned for Edward to go home and me to come inside. Before I shut the door, I saw Edward wink and point to my bedroom window, I smiled and locked the door.

Charlie pointed to the living room and I followed him. We both sat down, opposite each other.

"Bella, you could've told me you and that boy were so serious!" he said, slightly embarrassed at the fact he was going to have a dating conversation with his daughter.

"His name is Edward. And save yourself the embarrassment of this conversation – I already had it with Renee." I said, flushing, as I got up and left, "I'm going to bed now, I'm exhausted." I got up and went to the bathroom. Quickly, I showered and put on my holey top and my grey sweatpants. I walked into my bedroom, with my hair dripping. Edward was sat on the edge of my bed.

"You look lovely Bella, love." He whispered, I blushed,

"Thank you," I said and walked over to him. I sat beside him and he pulled me on to his lap.

"We never got to finish that kiss, did we?" he whispered, making me shiver. I lent forward and pressed my lips to his, he responded, our lips moving in sync. We spent the rest of the night talking, cuddling and kissing until (finally, at 4 am) I fell asleep. I could fall asleep in his arms everyday.

**A/N Sorry it's short! I will try and update tomorrow but my gran is down at the moment**. **If you have any ideas or question PM me! Also, am I describing Bella & Edward's relationship okay? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have a ton of homework due Friday and I have to go with my mum to Parent's Evening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..:(**

EPOV

She was beautiful when she slept, so peaceful and innocent. I placed her under her duvet and kissed her forehead, lightly. I ran home, I would be back by the time she woke up. She had already mumbled my name and told me she loved me, it made my dead heart swell with joy! I reached the house in a matter of seconds and burst through the door. My family was waiting for in the sitting room.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, "Is she like book Bella, or does she have a fashion sense?"

"She's better than the book Bella." I said, thinking about how perfect she was; she was kind, caring and pretty. Rosalie scowled.

_Why'd he have to fall in love with a bloody human!? She's not even pretty. _– Rosalie

I growled at my sister, "She beautiful, Rose, I love her." Rosalie scowled again.

"Babe, we read the books – we knew Eddie would fall in love her," Emmett soothed, I growled at him for calling me Eddie but he ignored me.

"I know, but I didn't actually think he would – we aren't even in Forks!" Rosalie moaned. Carlisle called for our attention,

"I have something I have to talk to you about. We need to move to Forks." He said calmly, we (the 'kids') all shouted no at the same time, with one exception, Rose.

"Why?" I asked, I really didn't want to leave Bella when I had only just found her.

"We have to speak with the wolves." Carlisle said,

"We don't even know if the wolves exist though." Emmett argued,

"We are real, Bella is real so the other characters must be real too." Esme said, "I know you guys don't want to move but we have to. We can wait a year at the most, okay Edward?" I nodded, either I would stay with Bella or she would come with me. Ten minutes later, I returned to Bella's house and sat on the rocking chair.

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of humming. I opened my eyes and saw the most perfect being on earth, Edward. Quickly, I sat up.

"Good Morning Bella!" he said smiling,

"Morning," I yawned, "I just need a human minute." I said, quoting book Bella. He nodded as I walked to the bathroom. I showered and combed the wilderness that was my hair. I pulled on a pair of tracksuits – to be comfortable – and a plain white tee. I made my way back to my room, quickly. Edward was sat on my bed, with open arms. I ran into them. He hugged me close to him and kissed my hair. I looked up and pecked his cheek. He looked me in the eye, my heart melted and my head began to spin.

"Breathe Bella!" he said, chuckling. I took a deep breath and lay my head on his flawless chest. He tightened his hold on me.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered, I felt his sweet breath on my neck and shivered.

"I love you too, I'm glad you moved here instead of Forks." I replied. He tensed beneath me.

"Edward?" I said, "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He smiled,

"You could never do anything wrong." I scoffed and then blushed. He stroked my flaming red cheek, causing me to blush even more. He pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hand around his neck. One of his hands rubbed my back, making me tremble. At that minute, my stomach rumbled. Edward pulled away from me, chuckling.

"Breakfast time for the human?" he asked,

"Yep." I said, pulling him to the kitchen, assuming Charlie had already left seen as it was midday. I was right, his car was gone. Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me waist,

"What do you want to eat?" he said, making me jump,

"Cereals fine," I whispered, reaching for the cupboard. Edward pushed me onto a chair,

"I'll get it! I haven't made breakfast in a while." He said smiling. In seconds he was putting my bowl infront of me.

"Thanks," I said starting to eat. When I had finished the bowl, I spoke,

"What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking you could me my family, if you want to." He suggests, I nodded,

"What if they don't like me? I'm not the same as the book Bella,"

"They'll love you Bella, who wouldn't?" he reassured.

**A/N I know it's boring, but I have writers block and I have been working on a one-shot about Leah. Also I felt bad because I'm not updating tomorrow so I updated a little chapter now! Let's get some reviews. **

**Would you read this, does it sound good? Should I write it as a oneshot or a story? Should I write it at all?**

**It's about Leah Clearwater –**

_**It's horrible watching the man you love fall in love with another. It doesn't happen to most girls, but it happened to me, twice. I had gotten over Sam, after many years, and was forming a bond with Jacob – I was crazy about him. But he went and imprinted on a bloodsucker. Imprinting just ruined my life. This is Leah's story – her quest to find love, to find an imprint. Live is better when you have someone to share it with.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had school, then the dentist and my gran (who I haven't seen since august) spent the afternoon together. Here's the next chapter. I'm so happy because this story has 3,224 views! :) :P**

**Disclaimer: I have asked many times but Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue blouse, knowing very well that Alice wouldn't approve. I fiddled with my hair, trying to make it look a little bit nice; in the end I gave up and ended up pulling it into a ponytail. I was really nervous about meeting Edward's family, but not because they were vampire. I was pretty sure that they wouldn't approve of me, despite Edward's attempts to reassure me. I was definitely not the same as book Bella. I was not pretty and I was not as selfless. But I did love Edward; I hoped that would count for something. At least, if Esme was the same as book Esme, she would like me just because Edward did.

"Bella, honey, are you ready?" Edward shouted from downstairs. I hadn't realised how long I'd been. Quickly, I ran down the stairs and came stumbling into Edward's open arms.

"I don't think you should move that fast, honey," Edward whispered, he was right my clumsiness and running did not mix. I blushed anyway. He stroked my flaming cheek and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, I may not be Jasper but I could tell he was upset. He shook his head,

"Nothing really. I just wish I was human; I'll mess up your life. I can't give you a normal relationship let alone a normal life." He muttered,

"You've given me everything I want. Your love. Edward I love you, I don't care what you are and don't you get any ideas about leaving, we've both read New Moon!" I joked, he tensed and his eyes went black. Panic shot through me. He couldn't be thinking about leaving. No! I needed him, I couldn't live without him. It wasn't just book Edward I loved, it was him. I couldn't live with out his teasing, his help, his reassurance and most importantly his acceptance and love. I needed him.

"Bella?" his worried voice said, I must have zoned out. I shook my head to clear it from stupid thoughts, he wouldn't leave me.

"Let's go," I said, faking enthusiasm as he led me to his Volvo.

I stared out of the window.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked me,

"I'm fine." I lied; I was a bad liar,

"Love, you're a rubbish liar, tell me what's wrong," He asked, worried. I sighed; we couldn't hide anything from each other.

"I don't want you to leave me, when I mentioned Forks you tensed and…" I began to sob uncontrollably, "I love you too much, and I can't live without you. Please stay with me!" He stroked my hand and whispered soothing words. It had not escaped my knowledge that he had not promised to stay.

"Promise me," I said, we both knew what I was talking about,

"Promise what?" he said, knowing what I meant,

"Never leave me. Promise you'll stay with me. That you won't make the same mistake as book Edward, please!" I said, the tears were still flowing. We were at his house now. He kissed away my tears.

"I'll stay as long as you're not in danger, okay?" They were nearly the same words book Edward said. He didn't promise. He was going to leave me. He didn't love me. He didn't want me.

"Edward! What's wrong with her!?" a panicked voice yelled,

"I don't know Jasper! Calm her please!" Edward responded to his brother.

"She's feeling depression, pain, sadness, self-doubt and undying love." Jasper said, yep that summed up what I was feeling. My vision went blurry and I couldn't hear. I was fainting.

"Bella?" my angel whispered.

"Yeah." I muttered, he sighed.

"Thank God, you're okay! I was really worried. You just fainted." I heard Alice say, I opened my eyes and realised I was in Edward's strong, comforting arms. I smiled at him,

"Don't you dare leave Edward, that happens when I think of it. This what would happen if you actually went!" I tried to yell, but it came out in a whisper. Alice gasped.

"You're leaving! What?" she shouted, in shock. Edward shook his head, but he didn't say anything. He didn't promise that he'd always be with me. Maybe he honestly didn't love me. He just stayed with me because the book told him, no. He wasn't like that. I would love him forever, always and forever.

**A/N Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Two more reviews and we will have 50! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

EPOV

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Yeah." she muttered, I sighed in relief, I thought she was going to stay unconscious.

"Thank God, you're okay! I was really worried. You just fainted." I heard Alice say, she opened her eyes and I tightened my hold around her. She smiled at me,

"Don't you dare leave Edward Cullen that happens when I think of you leaving. Think what would happen if you actually went!" She tried to yell, but it came out in a whisper. Alice gasped.

"You're leaving! What?" she shouted, in shock. I shook my head; I wasn't going to leave at least not yet. I wanted what was best for Bella even if that killed me. She deserved a normal life, with a husband and children. I read New Moon and I knew if I didn't the wrong way, it could end with near death experiences for the both of us and that was something I didn't want to put my darling Bella through. One thing for sure, I would never stop loving her and I would always try and protect her.

_Edward Cullen, you're in BIG trouble. Don't you dare leave her!_ – Alice threatened silently, but I knew that in the end, if it was right for Bella, she would leave. And I thought it should be sooner rather than later. None of us wanted Bella to be hurt unnecessarily.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, standing in the doorway, we were still on the porch.

"Edward told Bella he was leaving!" Alice growled angrily. Bella burst into a set of fresh tears and I growled at Alice. I hugged Bella closer to me and she turned her head to sob into my chest.

_Is this true Edward? You're not leaving are you? Think of New moon!_ – Esme thought,

"I'm not leaving Bella when she's not safe," I said, I would protect her and make her happy but first I had to make her used the idea that I wouldn't always be there. I had a year. Maybe I could get on of the other boys to take her to Prom next month. Jealousy pulsed through my body at the thought of Bella dancing with somebody else, Bella kissing somebody else, Bella agreeing to marry somebody else. I shook my head. I loved Bella with all of my dead heart. I hope she knew that. I rubbed my hand along her back and carried her up to my room. I lay her on my bed and she hid her face in one of my pillows.

"Oh, my Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I whispered. She stopped crying and looked up at me. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were full of tears and her face was red and blotchy but she was still perfect to me.

"Stay with me, please." She asked, her voice breaking, I couldn't bear to see her like this. Maybe I should stay.

"For now, yes. I love you but you're giving up to much for me." I said, it was true, I was taking everything away from her.

"No, I'm not. You've given me everything I ever wanted. I don't want children and I don't want to marry anyone else. I want to stay with you, forever." She said, quietly.

"I want to be with you forever too, baby, but you're too young to know what you want. Look at Rosalie, look at Esme." I said, she would want children when she was older, and I couldn't give her that.

"I know what I want Edward, I want you. If I want children later on, we'll do what Esme did, adopt." She said, confidently. If I stayed with her, I wouldn't turn her. I'd give the normalest life possible. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. I lay down and she moved herself onto my chest. I stroked her back and she lay still. I slowed my breathing, so it matched hers.

"I love you, no matter what. I wouldn't stop loving you because you left." She said, stubbornly but, whether she wanted to or not, humans moved on.

"I love you too, baby, more and more everyday. Never forget that." I sighed, she smiled. I lent forward. Our foreheads were touching and her heart rate and sped up. I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers. She reached up and put one hand around my neck and the other in my hair. She smelt delicious, her blood would taste divine. I pulled away quickly and she blushed.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not." She said, embarrassed.

"You don't need to apologize Bella. You wouldn't need to if you had a normal boyfriend." I muttured the last bit, but she heard. Her eyes narrowed,

"I don't want a normal boyfriend! I want _you_! I love _you_!" she yelled angrily, tears pricking at her eyes. Great – I'd made her cry. Before she could get any angrier, I lent forward and kissed her again. She smiled against my lips,

"Forgiven?" I whispered against hers. She nodded and I pulled away.

"Time to meet the family, love." I said, she sighed and looked nervous, "Don't worry, they don't bite." I chuckled, she hit my arm lightly as we walked downstairs to meet the rest of the Cullens.

**A/N Sorry, not a lot happens in this chapter, but I needed to show that Edward is thinking of leaving. Did you like it? If you did, review! If you didn't, review and tell me what I could do to improve!**

**Check out my new story – I thought you loved me**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm so happy with the response this story has had! Almost 5,000 views and 76 reviews *happy dance* Check out mariarose27 and her story 'Through Jasper's eyes' its really good! She is totally in love with Jasper, so I mentioned him a lot more that I usually would, just for her!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I am obviously not her.**

"Time to meet the family, love." Edward said, I sighed, I was nervous, "Don't worry, they don't bite." He chuckled; I hit my arm lightly as we walked downstairs to meet the rest of the Cullens. I stumbled down the last step and I heard a loud, booming laugh. I rolled my eyes, typical Emmett. Edward held my hand as we walked into the sitting room. I felt six pairs of eyes on me. I blushed; I didn't like all this attention. My blush was followed be Emmett's laugh and Edward's growl. I stared down at my feet, blushing more than I ever thought possible. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm crash over me. I looked up and smiled gratefully at Jasper. He caught my eye and chuckled.

"Thank you," I mumbled,

"It's my pleasure, darlin'" he replied in his southern accent. I giggled, and Edward pulled me to the remaining sofa. He squeezed my hand and looked around at his family.

"This is my girlfriend Bella, she wanted to come and meet you," he introduced me, Esme smiled at me warmly. I returned the gesture. Before I even had time to blink Alice was directly in front of me,

"You look okay but you seriously need a shopping trip. I can tell that you and I are going to be best friends." And with that she pulled me into a hug. Jasper shot me a sympathetic smile; I just rolled my eyes – which earned a laugh from Emmett, again. A couple of seconds later, Alice's gentle arms were replaced by Emmett's muscley arms. He picked me up and span me round. It was a bone-crushing hug. I gasped for air,

"Emmett…I…can't…breathe," I finally choked out; he laughed at set me on my feet next to Edward. Edward pulled me to sit next to him,

"Well, he definitely like you," He murmured, quite enough so only I could hear. I smiled.

"Hello, Bella, it's very nice to finally meet you in person after reading and hearing so much about you," Carlisle said, I blushed,

"Thank you, but I'm not entirely the same as Isabella Swan in the books." I said, ashamed, they would like me anymore. Jasper quickly picked up on my emotions and must have silently notified my darling Edward because he was rubbing soothing patterns on my back. I smiled; again thankfully, at Jasper he was so considerate.

"We didn't expect you to be the same, sweetheart, Edward loves you the way you are and so do we," Esme said, kindly. I felt tears come to my eyes at motherly gestures. She was the kind of mother I'd always wanted but never had.

"Thank you." I said, before the tears overcame me. I managed to smile, to show them I was happy, before Edward led me out to his Volvo.

"Time to go home, baby," he said, lovingly. I followed him and got into the car. The window was rolled down, so I looked out of it as we sped to my house. Edward was silent leaving us in a comfortable, not awkward, silence. I was grateful for that; I didn't really want to talk. I was missing having a mom around, not having a girly night or mom advice about having boyfriend. Maybe, I'd have to go shopping with Alice soon, to take my mind of Renee. We were pulling up at Charlie's before I'd even registered that we'd left.

"Bella?" Edward asked, smiling gently,

"Yes Edward?" I answered, getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out with my family tomorrow, to watch a game?" he asked, I gasped, anything but baseball. He looked at my expression and knew immediately what I was thinking.

"Not baseball. We aren't in Forks and Alice doesn't see James or any other vampire." He said, quickly. I nodded,

"In that case, I would love to come!" I said, enthusiastically. He smiled and kissed my nose,

"I'll see you tonight." He said, meaning when Charlie was asleep. I nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the comfort of his car to dash through the pouring rain to my house. "This is going to be a long evening," I said to myself, I heard a musical chuckle,

"Tell me about it!" I heard Edward's familiar voice say. I ran to the kitchen window to see Edward driving away. Crap, he heard me! I blushed. At least we both knew we could live without each other. To take my mind off Edward and the Cullens I began to make Charlie's dinner, lasagne, his favourite.

**A/N Sorry it's a bit boring, it's a filler chapter, but you know short and sweet! There will be drama/action in the next few chapter and Edward POV! **

**Please vote on the poll on my profile for if you think Renesmee should be in this story, or PM and review with your opinions.**

**Should Renesmee be in this story?**

**Yes – as Bella and Edward's daughter**

**Yes – as a different character (not Bella and Edward's daughter)**

**No**


	12. PLEASE READ

**A/N I'm soooo sorry this isn't another chapter, but most of you want Renesmee to be Bella and Edward's daughter. With my plot line this may not be possible, unless she is adopted. So is it okay with you guys if Renesmee isn't Bella and Edward's blood daughter? I am so busy because my grandma is down and she can't speak English and the ton of holiday homework I have. School starts again on Monday *sigh* :( I will try and update before Monday. Thank youuu, **

**And review if you are okay with my decision about Renesmee or if you have any ideas or questions! :)**

**Most people have asked for her to be their daughter but that would make my story too much like Stephenie Meyer and I want to try and make mine original. I'm soo sorry to disappoint you guys. **

**On another note, I am planning to update pretty soon, YAY! Let's get to 100 reviews by the time this story is over! Also, I have a poll on profile, I would appritiate it greatly if you were to go there and VOTE! I am hooked on fanfiction at moment, give it a try its called Really, Really and omg it's amazing! Its the sequel to 551073. READ THEM! The author is lleighhh, she is amazing!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! My computer is so stupid! I wrote like half of this chapter and then the computer restarted itself! So I lost the chapter! Okay, it is kinda my fault…I didn't save the document…oops. Here goes for the second time today. I'm just gonna press save now! Let's get to 100 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… :(**

EPOV

"This is going to be a long evening," I heard my Bella whisper to herself, I chuckled, she missed me already

"Tell me about it!" I replied, I missed her too. Quickly, I dashed into my car and sped off, leaving her standing at the window blushing. I got home in less than five minutes.

"Edward Cullen!" I heard my pixie sister shout, she was obviously angry, "You're late! I know you love Bella and all that but we were meant to be hunting an hour ago!" I sighed, we had plenty of time for hunting, it was only 6 o'clock.

"Let's go then!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically, racing out to the front of the house. I followed him out, along with the rest of my 'family'. We ran into the forest and began our hunt. I smelt mountain lion and quickly crouched. I ambushed it and then drained it. Maybe I was thirsty…

_An hour later…_

We were heading back to the house when Alice froze. Her eyes were unfocused; I saw the vision at the same time as her.

We were in a field, our football field, Bella was there and we were all smiling. Alice's eyes flicked open and she glared at me. I put my hands to my shoulders in innocence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she said, glaring,

"Tell you what?" I asked, honestly confused, she thought I was pretending.

"You asked Bella on another date!" she said, smiling slightly, my eye widened. That was not what the vision said!

"No I didn't." I replied calmly, Bella and I had only gone on three dates so far and I hadn't asked her to go on another one. Alice rolled her eyes,

"Football, tomorrow." She said, that wasn't a date, my whole 'family' was going to be there.

"That's not a date Alice," I sighed, she shook her head in disagreement.

_It is a date, Edward, and it proves how much she loves you! _– Alice thought, while the rest of my family walked on ahead, tired of trying to guess what the vision was and realising it was silly sibling bickering. I looked at her, clearly asking her why. She rolled her eyes.

_Because she is agreeing to watch us play even when in the book she nearly dies. _Alice though patronizingly. I hadn't thought about it that way.

_Don't you dare leave her; she's the best thing that ever happened to you. And don't give me the 'it's for her protection' crap 'cus I don't believe it._

I sighed, I wasn't going to leave Bella and Alice saw my decision to stay in a vision. She squealed and hugged me. I smiled and walked back to the house. I still four hours to kill before I could go and see my darling Bella.

BPOV

(9 o'clock that evening)

I had just finished washing up the dishes when Charlie walked in from the sitting room. He looked at me and sighed.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked, I was confused – he knew how old I was.

"17, 18 in September," I replied, did my own father not know how old I was?

"Then why are you in here on a Saturday night?" he asked, I sighed, I wasn't like the teenage girls in movies who relied on parties every night to get them through the week. I shrugged my shoulders at Charlie and walked past him. I made my way upstairs to the bathroom. Quickly, I got into a hot shower. I stood in the water and felt my muscles relaxing. Taking my time I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo, strawberry.

An hour later, I changed into my red pj's and climbed into bed. Only an hour until Edward came; I thought to myself. I picked up my book, New Moon, as I heard Charlie make his way to bed. It was weird reading about me and people I knew.

"Bella?" I heard a very familiar velvety voice whisper. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into beautiful pools of melted gold,

"Edward," I murmured my voice thick with sleep. He chuckled.

"Sorry to wake you, baby, I didn't realise you were sleeping," he apologized,

"S'okay." I whispered, pulling him to lie beside me. Within seconds, I was asleep, lying on his chest. That's when the dream started.

I was in a dark forest. I was with Edward but he was fading. I was alone. I looked around, the wind howled. I trembled and saw a man. A man who had red eyes, a vampire.

"Bella," he growled, coming towards me, I shivered and backed away from him.

"Bella, I'm hungry, don't run away from me." He said. My heart raced, this man was James. I felt his cold skin on mine. He pushed me to the ground and sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed.

"Bella, baby, wake up!" I heard Edward say, "it was just a dream, love, you're okay." He reassured. But I wasn't okay. There was a fire burning in body, and it started in my neck. I could speak, only scream. It felt as if my eyes were glued shut. I was burning, I was in pain, I was on fire…

**A/N Sorry for the cliff-hanger, I could resist! My mum says I'm on my laptop to long and I have a lot of homework and school is busy at the moment so I can only update 1 or 2 times a week. Sorry…:) Please review, one more review and I have 100! :D **


	14. Sneak Peak

**A/N Because I might not be able to update in a couple of days, here is a sneak peak of the next chapter. Tell me what you think…:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…Stephenie Meyer does, obviously! **

EPOV

Bella was curled up beside me; her head resting on my chest, her breathing was slow and peaceful. She was in a deep sleep and she was dreaming, happily. She had already mumbled my name a few times, which I still found very endearing. It made me feel happy every time. I wouldn't be able to leave her unless it was a life of death matter. Bella was to precious to me and I don't think I could live without her, she was my world now, my everything.

It was about two am, I decided to head home. Bella was sound asleep and I would be back by 6 am which is when she would be awake. I had a feeling I should stay but I was obviously just being an overprotective vampire. I got up, opened the window, closed it behind me and jumped down. I landed carefully on the driveway and sped towards my home to change and hunt because Bella smelt so…mouth-watering and I didn't trust myself to be strong enough around her. And I could live with myself if I hurt her. Causing her pain was out of the equation, as was leaving her. I did not want to end up in Volterra making Bella upset because I thought she'd be safer without me.

I reached the house in a couple of seconds. My thought process had only taken a couple second due to my vampire mind.

"Edward, what a surprise!" Esme exclaimed, I wasn't usually back until five am to change clothes. I just nodded and smiled at her on the way to drain a couple of deer. I ran as fast as I could, letting the wind mess up my messy hair. I allowed my hunting senses to take over. I drained a couple of deer and head back, full, to the house to change. I pushed open the door to see Alice frozen on the sofa. She was having a vision.


	15. Chapter 13

**a/n so here it is! Sorry for the long wait! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn…:)**

EPOV

Bella was curled up beside me; her head resting on my chest, her breathing was slow and peaceful. She was in a deep sleep and she was dreaming, happily. She had already mumbled my name a few times, which I still found very endearing. It made me feel happy every time. I wouldn't be able to leave her unless it was a life of death matter. Bella was too precious to me and I don't think I could live without her; she was my world now, my everything.

It was about two am, I decided to head home. Bella was sound asleep and I would be back by 6 am which is when she would be awake. I had a feeling I should stay but I was obviously just being an overprotective vampire. I got up, opened the window, closed it behind me and jumped down. I landed carefully on the driveway and sped towards my home to change and hunt because Bella smelt so…mouth-watering and I didn't trust myself to be strong enough around her. And I could live with myself if I hurt her. Causing her pain was out of the equation, as was leaving her. I did not want to end up in Volterra making Bella upset because I thought she'd be safer without me.

I reached the house in a couple of seconds. My thought process had only taken a couple second due to my vampire mind.

"Edward, what a surprise!" Esme exclaimed, I wasn't usually back until five am to change clothes. I just nodded and smiled at her on the way to drain a couple of deer. I ran as fast as I could, letting the wind mess up my messy hair. I allowed my hunting senses to take over. I drained a couple of deer and head back, full, to the house to change. I pushed open the door to see Alice frozen on the sofa. She was having a vision. Using my vampire speed to my advantage, I ran over to my pixie sister and kneeled beside her. I hadn't even noticed everyone had left the room, she must have warned them that she and I needed privacy before hand, but why? I tried to focus on her thoughts but they were a jumbled mess, normally I could see the vision as she could unless she was keeping me out. But she never did that unless it was private or personal. Despite the frustration I was feeling, I knew I'd have to wait for the vision to be over before I could find out what it was.

A few minutes later, her eyes flickered open. "Alice?" I asked, "What was that about?" she didn't reply, but sobs over took her tiny frame. I had never seen her like this when Jasper wasn't around to calm her. She must have seen that I was going to get Jasper because she shook her head. "Do you want to tell me, Ali?" I asked, maybe she just had an upsetting vision about god knows what. She shook her head violently, still sobbing, "Edward, if I tell you, you'll stop it from happening!" she cried, "I'm doing a really bad thing but if I don't our family will be torn apart!" My mouth fell open, I quickly closed it. "No Alice, you could never to a bad thing. You're only trying to protect us. Don't worry about it honey, we'll be fine." I smiled; she nodded but didn't stop sobbing. I soothed her for a couple of hours, it was now six am. Bella would be starting to wake up soon; I needed to go to her. "Alice, I need to go. Bella will be waking up now." I told her, motioning for myself to leave, "I'll get Jasper." She shook her head. "NO!" she yelled, "Edward you have to stay, at least for five minutes, please." She practically begged, grabbing my arm with strength I didn't know she had. Reluctantly, I nodded, it must be important if she was trying to keep me from my Bella.

APOV

"Alice, I need to go. Bella will be waking up now." My brother said, starting to get up. No! He couldn't go yet! If he did all of this would be for nothing. He could leave until the venom took control of Bella body, until it was too late to stop the transformation. I shook my head, and yelled for him to stay. He agreed, reluctantly. He didn't understand that this was for the best. If he stopped Bella's transformation then it would end in death, for Bella, Jasper and him. I couldn't let that happen. All I knew was that our lives were not following the plot for Twilight. I didn't know who this Stephenie Meyer was or if that was even her real name. I just knew that after the first few chapters of the first book, it was really made up, fiction. And I was planning on finding out how the hell she new about us, Bella and vampires in general.

Ten minutes later, I reassured Edward that I was fine and let him go to a near vampire Bella, although he didn't know that yet…

EPOV

Finally Alice let me go to Bella. I ran as fast as I could and reached her house at 6:12 am. I dashed through her window. Charlie had already left. Screams echoed around her room. Oh no, why didn't Alice see this!? I could smell another scent in the room, but I ignored it. No-one could've got in here without my family knowing about it. At least I didn't think they could.

"Bella, honey, wake up!" I said, loudly, "It's only a dream, love!" her eyes twitched in recognition when I spoke to her. I put my hand to her forehead, she was drenched in sweat but her skin was cold. Oh no, I knew these symptoms – but she couldn't be transforming. Someone would have had to have bitten her. Alice. I almost growled out loud. She had seen this, she had seen this and she hadn't told me. I could've prevented this but no, now Bella was doomed to life of eternity, life of hiding, shadows, secrets, night, pain, sadness and life without a soul.


	16. Chapter 14

**a/n here it is guys, the next chapter, enjoy it!**

**thing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

BPOV

The fire had subsided. I was no longer yelling out in pain. I was beginning to be able to move my muscles. I had realised was going a while ago. I was becoming a vampire. And I was ashamed to say that I didn't regret anything – this meant I could spend my life with Edward, my Edward. The question that had been plaguing my thought was who turned me. I had gone through a list.

Edward and Rosalie – they didn't want me to become a vampire.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Alice – they would have asked me first.

The Volturi – would want to turn me because I knew about vampires but Alice would have warned me about it and they would have sent Carlisle a letter.

James, Laurent and Victoria – as far as I knew they were fictional characters, also they were around in Forks, not Bristol.

It was all so confusing. I had gone round in circles for what I thought were hours but it could've been seconds for all I knew. What did make me feel better was the fact that Edward was with me. I could hear his voice, soothing me, talking to me. I knew he would stay beside me no matter what. Our love was all that mattered, he wouldn't mind that I had been turned; well at least I hoped he wouldn't. Another thing that was really bugging me was where I was. I knew Edward and his family wouldn't have left me screaming in my room in Charlie's house.

CPOV **(Charlie's POV – just a warning, I have never done a Charlie POV so…bare with…;) )**

Gone. My baby girl was gone. I had only just got her back and now she was gone. She had been gone almost three days now. I spent every single day since the disappearance in the office making posters. I didn't even understand where she had gone or how. I had checked on her just before I went to bed but then I was awoken by screams. I rushed to Bella's room, the window was open and my little girl was gone. Her bed was still warm. I hoped she was okay and that she'd come back to me, I didn't want to lose her. We hadn't had any news. No traces. No leads. No nothing. It like she had vanished off of the face of the Earth. And the Cullen boy was distraught. Infact, his whole family was, especially his sister, Alice. I only hoped my baby was still alive – I needed her to be with me. Renee was just as depressed as I was. Her and Phil were staying in Seattle to help with the search and to see if we got any leads.

RPOV **(Renee's POV – just another warning, I've never done Renee's POV)**

Oh my gawd. My honey was gone. My little daughter was missing, maybe not even alive…Snap out of it Renee, think positive. She was going to be fine and Charlie would find her, he was the best cop out there. He found over three quarters of the children that went missing in the area. But he had been home when Bella was taken…No Renee stop it! I yelled at myself.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phil asked me, hugging me closer to him. I nodded, confused.

"It just you were yelling." He said, oh I must have said that out loud. Oops.

**a/n this is a half chapter but I really wanted to give you something, thanks for all the lovely reviews and keep the coming! I will try and update soon, but I may not be able to tomorrow. Hopefully by Wednesday..! :L **


	17. Chapter 15

**a/n I made a mistake in the last chapter by saying Renee and Phil were staying in Seattle, I meant Bath – sorry :) 150 reviews, I never thought I'd get this far! Thanks for the support and keep reading and reviewing.**

**Sorry about the changes in POV – I just need to show what other people are thinking….:)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me…it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

EPOV

Three days had passed. That was how long the transformation was meant to take, sometimes it was more, and sometimes it was less. Alice had kept away from me since she'd broken down the other day. I thought it was because she was ashamed of letting her emotions taking control of her. I'd asked Jasper but he only shrugged and his thoughts gave nothing away, no one really knew what was up with Alice. I just needed my Bella back. I needed to apologize to her, to beg for her forgiveness. Time passed slowly, I spent my hours at Bella's bedside just waiting for her to wake up. I hoped that she would forgive me for not protecting her, for not stopping whoever did this, not that we knew. Emmett and Rosalie were combing the whole of the UK trying to find out who the idiot was.

APOV

I couldn't be near Edward until Bella woke up. He would read my mind and realise that I saw Bella being bitten and I saw who it was and that I hadn't done anything to prevent it. Edward would jump to conclusions and assume the reason behind it was jealousy or hate. It wasn't. I was keeping my family safe. I was keeping us all safe. The only thing I had put into the equation was Charlie and Renee. They were looking for Bella 24/7 and they wouldn't give up until she was in their arms again – but that wasn't going to happen. Bella may have super self control like in the books but she may not. Even if she did, seeing Charlie would set off another chain of events, like dominoes. We would have to move. The risk of Bella being seen was too great if we stayed here. I just needed to create a 'death' scene for Bella so that Charlie would give up looking for her and accept that she was gone. My train of thought was interrupted by a vision. It was Bella, she was waking up!

"Edward!" I yelled to my 'brother', "She's waking up in five minutes!" Just then, I was hit by another vision. It was of Charlie and Sue, it was a wedding. Then it flashed to Charlie with a little girl on his lap. I opened my eyes and smiled. Charlie would have another wife and daughter. He would be happy in the end, he would never stop loving Bella but he would move on.

BPOV

My eyes flicked open. The light was bright and everything was clear. I focused on what was in front of me. I gasped, I was staring into gold eyes, Edward's eyes and they were more beautiful than ever. He smiled at me, almost apologetically. What had he done? Nothing I could think of. My confusion must have shown on my face.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't want this to happen to you." Then it clicked, he didn't want me to be a vampire. I was a vampire! I just smiled at him,

"We'll be together forever," I said, my smiling growing even wider. My voice was clear and sounded so musical.

"Who turned you, Bella?" he asked me. Oh! Didn't he know!? Where was he when it happened? I couldn't remember…

"I don't know…" I said, but there was something pushing its way to the front of my mind, something I was forgetting. I gasped; the dream! Had it been real? Was that even possible?

"What is it, my love?" he asked, concerned, I shook my head,

"Nothing," I hesitated, knowing it would sound stupid. He nodded and waited for me to go on, "It just, I had a dream that night, the night I'm guessing I was turned. It was about a red-eyed vampire, he fitted the Twilight book description of James. In the dream, I was bitten." Edward's eyes widened,

"Is that even possible?" he asked. I shrugged and then I could resist it anymore, I lent forward and kissed him. He kissed me back, lovingly.

**a/n so there was the wake-up chapter! I'll try and update soon :)**

**Review and Enjoy!**


	18. PLEASE READ :)

**a/n sorry everyone, this isn't a new chapter. My school breaks up for Easter this Friday (22.03.13) and I am going to Spain on the 26****th****, I will be away for a week so I won't be able to update, so sorry. I may be able to update sometime before but I doubt it as it is my sister's b'day and I have lots of homework. I will take my notepad so I will be writing the next chapter and ideas.**

**I have a poll on my profile it you want to check it out, hinthint….;) **

**I am also hooked on truth or dare twilight fanfics so if you have written any or know any good ones please PM me a recommend them or mention them in you reviews. **

**I am reading 2 AMAZING fanfics at the moment if you want to read them here they are: **

**1. Silent Sweetheart**

**2. Falling for Fame**


	19. Chapter 16

**a/n I know its been a while and I'm sorry, so here's the chapter. I cannot believe that we have 13,995 and 189 reviews! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

APOV (3 days after Bella woke up)

Bella had been awake and we were all packed and ready to leave at a moments notice. Emmett and I had framed Bella's missing. She didn't want them to think she was dead, so we made it look like she had run away – with no trace. On the side of the road, we left her truck and a note written by Bella. I saw that it would work. I hadn't got to spend much time with my best friend, partly because it made me feel guilty and partly because she never left Edward's side. I had yet told my family that I had seen Bella becoming and vampire and that I hadn't stopped it. I think I would tell Bella first, as soon as we moved I would speak to Bella.

"ALICE!" Emmett yelled, even though we have super hearing, "WHERE ARE YOU?" I scowled,

"Here, Em," I said, second later Emmett was sprinting to the door. I turned my attention to my brother rather then my computer screen on which I was online shopping.

"I'm busy, what do you want?" I said, my favourite shop had a sale on!

"Well, Alice, we are moving house," he said smiling,

"I know." I replied looking back at my computer. He shook his head,

"Well, unless you want to stay here all by yourself I would get in the car." He said leaving. Suddenly it clicked in brain, we were leaving now. I grabbed my laptop and sprinted out side. Emmett, Edward and Jazz had already moved all the furniture.

"Right, Jazz and Alice in my car with myself and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie with Edward and Bella in the Volvo. All the other cars have already been shipped over." Carlisle said. We all got into the cars and we were on our way.

BPOV

I got in the front of the car with Edward driving and Rose and Emmett in the back. I turned on the radio and grabbed one of Edward's hands. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed his hand.

"I'm bored!" Emmett whined, we weren't even five minutes into the journey. I rolled my eyes, Edward scowled and Rose just smiled,

"What do you wanna do?" Rose asked, Emmett just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ooohhh! How about 'I Spy'?" he asked, Rose nodded but both Edward and I declined. Edward wasn't focusing on the road, instead he was looking at me.

"Edward, I know you're a vampire but you should still focus on the road a bit more and me a little less." He pouted, looking very cute,

"But you much more beautiful than the road." He said, still pouting. If I was human I would've blushed. But instead I just smiled at him.

*Three hours later*

We arrived at the airport in London and were all ready to catch the plane. Esme went up to the desk and asked where the private flight to Seattle was. We made our way to gate 4 and boarded the plane, seen as there would only be the six of us on the plane. I made my way to sit next to Edward but Alice pulled me away from him and pushed Jazz to sit by him. I shot him and apologetic smile as Alice pulled me to the back of the aircraft. I scowled at her.

"I wanna sit with Edward!" I moaned, Alice rolled her eyes and said,

"You spend too much time with him and I haven't got to be with my best friend." She feigned hurt. I rolled my eyes again and prepared my self for a long flight.

**a/n its short I know, but it's a filler chapter. In the next Alice is going to explain to Bella what this is all about. Please review and if you like the Hunger Games check out my new fanfiction 'The Odds Never Were In Our Favour' **

**I will try and update soon, maybe tomorrow if I have the time. **


	20. Chapter 17

**a/n hey my old friends, its been a while, I'm sorry. I've had exams and Duke Of Edinburgh practice expeditions. Here's the update you've been waiting for…. (drum roll please….)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will…!**

_*Three hours later*_

_We arrived at the airport in London and were all ready to catch the plane. Esme went up to the desk and asked where the private flight to Seattle was. We made our way to gate 4 and boarded the plane, seen as there would only be the six of us on the plane. I made my way to sit next to Edward but Alice pulled me away from him and pushed Jazz to sit by him. I shot him and apologetic smile as Alice pulled me to the back of the aircraft. I scowled at her._

_"I wanna sit with Edward!" I moaned, Alice rolled her eyes and said,_

_"You spend too much time with him and I haven't got to be with my best friend." She feigned hurt. I rolled my eyes again and prepared my self for a long flight._

BPOV

"Alice!" I pouted, "I wanted to sit with Edward!" she rolled her eyes in response.

"You are way too attached, girl, don't you wanna spend time with your sister?" she asked in an overly innocent voice,

"I love you and all but you aint nothing on my boy!" I retorted,

"Thank you, Bella, I love you!" Edward shouted up the plane even though with my new vampire hearing I could hear him if he whispered.

_*later on…*_

Clothes…clothes….shoes and more clothes, that all Alice talked about. I hadn't realised how little I knew about shopping and how little I cared about fashion until today. We were only four hours into the nine hour flight and I was already thinking about jumping out of the plane and running/swimming the rest of the way to Seattle. I decided against this, one because Alice could already see what I wanted to do. Two, because the pilot is human and doesn't know that jumping out of a plane won't hurt me, a vampire. And lastly, because if I last five more hours Alice has promised not to take me shopping or online shopping for a month! That was a deal I had to stick to. I kind of just zoned out of what Alice was saying and just stared at my handsome boyfriend. A few moment later, I heard Alice sigh. I blinked and looked over to her.

"Where you even listening to me?" she asked, I nodded my head violently even though I had no idea what she was talking about. Alice sighed again. Instead of questioning me on what she had actually said, as she usual does, she pulled me out of my seat and to the back of the private aircraft. She dragged me into the bathroom. After locking the door she looked over at me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." She said seriously. I giggled,

"You've been talking to me all day, silly!" I teased, I don't know why but I found the situation highly amusing. Alice smacked my head.

"Its important Bella and you might not like it." As soon as the words had left her mouth, my smile vanished. Alice was never this serious. I knew what she was about to tell me was bad.

"You're the first and only person I'm going to tell. Even Edward doesn't know. I shielded my thoughts from him. You promise me you won't tell _anyone _about this. Not one soul." I nodded my head,

"I promise. You can trust me Alice, my lips are sealed." I said, meaning every single word. I just hoped whatever she needed to tell me was nothing bad.

"The thing is, and don't get mad at me before I explain, but I saw your transformation and I didn't stop it. I wouldn't let Edward help you, I didn't tell anyone I could've prevented this, until now." My jaw dropped. My beloved Twilight books didn't help me out here. I had been betrayed by my best friend, my sister. She had seen me becoming one of them and hadn't told me. She had seen my attacker and did nothing to protect me. I stared at her. Anger burning in my eyes. I had wanted to become a vampire but not yet. Edward was going to turn me instead and we wanted to have children – our own children. I felt the tears next, the tears that would never fall. Just a burning sensation in my eyes.

"Bella, please, listen. I'm sorry but I did it for a reason." Alice begged. Her gold eyes burning into mine.

"Bella, you're my best friend, please listen to me." I silently nodded my head.

"I let you be turned to save you. To protect you. To…"

"You did it to protect me, to save me!?" I spat, venom burning in my throat. I growled at my 'sister', "Edward was going to turn me. Edward and I we…we…we were going to have children. Be a proper family. But I can't have children now. Because of you." I stuttered slightly. I knew it was harsh of me but I felt as if Alice had ruined my future. At first, when I was turned, I was fine about it. I knew there was no going back, no preventing it and I was just going to have to adjust. At least I would have Edward forever. But now, knowing Alice could've stopped it, I felt regret. Regret for the live I could have had. I didn't regret being with Edward one bit but I had wanted a child that resembled me and him. I also felt anger. Alice had trusted anyone. She hadn't stopped to thing about how her recklessness and stupidity would affect the rest of the planet.

"Bella. I'm sorry. Please let me explain properly." She begged, sitting next to me. Her eyes were shining with unshedable tears.

"You have five minutes." I said coldly…

**a/n review? Did you like it? All will be revealed in time my old buddies…:)**


	21. Chapter 18

**a/n An update, yay! I'm so confused at the moment, one side of me wants to delete all of my fics except Sunset in Paradise and the other side of me feels bad because I promised I'd finish all of them…what shall I do!? PM, review or vote in the poll, thanks :) xx**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

_Previously in 'If Twilight Was Real'_

_"You did it to protect me, to save me!?" I spat, venom burning in my throat. I growled at my 'sister', "Edward was going to turn me. Edward and I we…we…we were going to have children. Be a proper family. But I can't have children now. Because of you." I stuttered slightly. I knew it was harsh of me but I felt as if Alice had ruined my future. At first, when I was turned, I was fine about it. I knew there was no going back, no preventing it and I was just going to have to adjust. At least I would have Edward forever. But now, knowing Alice could've stopped it, I felt regret. Regret for the live I could have had. I didn't regret being with Edward one bit but I had wanted a child that resembled me and him. I also felt anger. Alice had trusted anyone. She hadn't stopped to thing about how her recklessness and stupidity would affect the rest of the planet._

_"Bella. I'm sorry. Please let me explain properly." She begged, sitting next to me. Her eyes were shining with unshedable tears._

"You have five minutes." I said coldly…

_**Alice's Point of view**_

Her eyes were shining with unshedable tears. Guilt overwhelmed me; I knew I had caused the pain in her eyes. I couldn't live with my self if she didn't forgive me. And I knew that if Bella never forgave me, neither would Edward. My whole family could be spilt because of my stupid visions. Sometimes I really hate being able to see the future. This moment was one of these times.

"Bella, please listen, please believe me," I pleaded, "I would never have let you be turned if there was another alternative. If one of us had gone to stop it, James would've killed us and you. He only changed you because…" I trailed off. Bella scowled,

"Because what Alice? Or can't you tell me? Do you not trust me enough to tell me why I was turned against my own will!?" she screamed.

"Shhh, Bella, keep it down. We don't want them to hear us!" I whispered, remembering that my whole vampire family could hear us. Bella just glared at me, if looks could kill… "Tell me Alice!" she ordered in a menacing whisper, I gave in, she was going to find out anyway.

"He changed on the orders of the shape shifters in La Push. Namely, Jacob Black himself. You will know who he is as you have read Twilight. Jacob and Edward were best friends before Jacob became a wolf. He said he didn't care about Edward being a vampire he believed that as long as they were friends it wouldn't matter and like you he trusted Edward never to hurt him. After his transformation, they began to grow apart. The whole pack was against us and Edward couldn't meet Jacob anymore because the pack would've attacked. Within weeks, they were no longer talking to each other." Alice smiled sadly, "Then when you moved here, Edward fell in love with you, the only problem was, so did Jacob." Bella gasped loudly, it must've sounded so stupid to her. She'd never even known Jacob existed, let alone met him, "It must sound ridiculous to you but believe me, someone, we don't know who, sent Jacob photos of you and texted him pretending to be you. He fell in love with you and the person implied you were in love with him. Then the person sent him a photo of you and Edward kissing and told Jacob you were dating Edward and wanted nothing to do with him. This made Jacob unbelievably angry and he wanted revenge so when James had wandered into wolf territory he promised to spare his life if he killed you…" I trailed off, it was a lot to take in.

a/n its short but I'm just not in the mood for twilight, so sorryyyyyyyyy xx


End file.
